megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man: Time Tangent
, is the one of few fan made installments of the Mega Man series, project started by programmer and musician MexicanSunflower around 2008 and cancelled by him in 2012 and by a DeviantArt user JusteDesserts. The game's soundtrack was eventually finished one year later and released as Mega Man Time Tangent Description :"After 5 years in the making, Mega Man Time Tangent strives to be one of the most authentic fan-made Mega Man soundtracks to date. Beginning as a fan-game in tribute to Capcom's loved Blue Bomber, Mega Man Time Tangent features a story and a full cast of Robot Masters. A deep enthusiasm towards detail and optimization resulted in a genuine reference and motivator for Time Tangent Team's handful of composers. This soundtrack is composed in FamiTracker and recorded straight from a Nintendo Entertainment System for greater accuracy." :―Time Tangent Team Contributors Track List #Capcom Logo - HertzDevil (00:06) #Ordinary City (Opening 1) - ipidev, Meckz (01:05) #Innocent Machine (Opening 2) - Meckz (00:33) #Venture Awaits (Opening 3) - ipidev (00:56) #Title Screen - IroncladPhazon (00:25) #Menu - HertzDevil (00:45) #Stage Select - Kevvviiinnn (00:39) #Get Ready (Game Start) - RushJet1, ipidev (00:09) #Flash Flood (Flood Man Stage) - HertzDevil (01:53) #Ignite, Set, GO! (Ignite Man Stage) - RushJet1 (01:33) #Nebula Shine (Nebula Man Stage) - HertzDevil (02:26) #The Last Templar (Templar Man Stage) - Kevvviiinnn (01:47) #Cybernetic Forest (Forest Man Stage) - HertzDevil (01:39) #Electric Shock (Shock Man Stage) - Kevvviiinnn (02:57) #Boost Highway (Boost Man Stage) - Commandycan (01:25) #Whole Gale (Gale Man Stage) - Kevvviiinnn, Meckz (02:02) #Boss Fight - RushJet1 (00:56) #Stage Clear - DalekSam (00:06) #Get a Weapon - ipidev (00:26) #Shop - IroncladPhazon (00:36) #Interim (Cutscene 1) - HertzDevil (01:21) #Wily's Scheme (Cutscene 2) - psn8bit (00:54) #Dr. Wily Castle - Kevvviiinnn (00:12) #Breaking the Barrier (Dr. Wily Stage 1) - Meckz, HertzDevil (02:34) #Sorairo Days (Dr. Wily Stage 1 Alternate) - HertzDevil (03:08) #Impenetrable Foe (Dr. Wily Stage Boss) - RushJet1 (01:14) #Trapped Under Ice (Dr. Wily Stage 2) - Commandycan (01:38) #Bass Emerges (Cutscene 3) - HertzDevil (01:17) #Timeline Fault (Dr. Wily Stage 3) - HertzDevil (01:54) #Try Harder -Reprise- (Dr. Wily Stage 4) - RushJet1 (01:39) #C.R.O.N.O.S. Revealed at Last (Cutscene 4) - DalekSam (00:59) #War Before Epoch (C.R.O.N.O.S. Battle) - HertzDevil (02:39) #Penultimate Showdown (Dr. Wily Stage 5) - HertzDevil (01:29) #Light's Ultimate Solution (Dr. Wily Machine) - RushJet1 (02:18) #Dr. Wily Castle -Final- - Kevvviiinnn, ipidev (00:20) #Final Dominion (Dr. Wily Stage 6) - RushJet1 (01:59) #The Time Tangent (Dr. Wily Capsule) - HertzDevil (02:07) #All Stages Clear - Danooct1 (00:08) #Epilogue - RushJet1 (01:26) #Staff Roll - HertzDevil (05:56) #Endless Eclipse (Endless Stage) - ipidev, DalekSam (03:55) #Skimmer's Revenge (Special Stage) - DalekSam, HertzDevil (04:21) #Internal Struggle (Quint Battle) - psn8bit, HertzDevil (03:12) #Game Over - Meckz (00:05) Note: includes 5 hidden extra tracks Robot Masters *Boost Man *Flood Man *Forest Man *Gale Man *Ignite Man *Nebula Man *Shock Man *Templar Man External links *Official website *Mega Man TT homepage (outdated) *Mega Man TT's DeviantArt group Category:Cancelled fan games Category:Soundtracks